Skyloft Army
This is the Skyloft Army from The Legend of Zelda franchise. Summary This group of knights protect islands in The Sky, primarily a large settlement known as Skyloft. Many are trained through the Knight Academy on Skyloft, where they go through much training in combat and Loftwing-piloting. They are known to have saved several people from falling off of Skyloft. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Gaepora (Headmaster of Academy) * Eagus (Commander of Knights) Second-in-command * Owlan (Instructor at Academy) * Horwell (Instructor at Academy) * Zelda (Daughter of Headmaster) Military Leader * Eagus Notable Individuals * Link - Senior student * Pipit - Senior student * Karane - Senior student * Groose - Junior student * Strich - Junior student * Cawlin - Junior student * Fledge - Junior student Units Infantry * Knights ** Academy Students |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Weapons * Swords ** Training swords (Academy students) * Loftwings (also used for transportation) Civilization Tier 12: Dark: The The forces of the Skyloft Army are a forces that uses weapons and modes of transportation through the use of sword play and mounted animals. They even practice the use of chivalry and knighthood as their customs. Power Source Magic: Magic (They achieved this feat for their advancements through the usage of Magical spells) Nature: Martial Arts (The Knights have achieved their ranks with the military training that they have accomplished) Conquest statistics Tier 13-B Building: It is known how big their operation is, but they do work primarily through their academy. And they carry out tasks to help the people on Skyloft from meeting tragic fates. Power statistics DC: Large Star: Link who managed to battle and defeat the demon king Demise with the full power of the Triforce. Unknown: Eagus being the commander of the Knights is an exceptionally skilled swordsman where he trains said knights to be the best they can be. Wall-Street: The Knights of the Academy are well trained fighters where they can take on several enemies at once. Dura: Star: Link is capable of tanking attacks from the Demon King Demise who is strong enough to create realms with their own stars. Unknown: Eagus being superior to the other Knights who he trained. Wall-Street: The Knights of the Academy with their defensive training. Speed: Relativistic: The speed of Link who is comparable to Demise where he was able to keep up to him. Relativistic: Zelda is comparable to Link. Subsonic+: The flight speed of Loftwings which are able to reach different islands in the sky in short amount of time. Unknown: Eagus' combat speed being above the average knight's fighting speed. Superhuman: Knights riding on horses. Athletic: the movement speed of the fully trained knights. Skill statistics Given that the Skyloft Knights are just an order of knights working to protect Skyloft's people, their strength comes from their combat training to defeat regular soldiers. With the Exception of stronger members such as Link who is very famous for his deeds for defending Hyrule. Strengths Their greatest strength is their combat training overpowering less experienced soldiers and leadership from experienced members. Weaknesses They are few in numbers and thus would be easily overwhelmed by a superior force unless their leaders can defeat them themselves. Wins/Losses Gallery Knights_of_Skyloft.png| These are some of the prominent examples of the Knights of Skyloft forces. Skyloft.png| Skyloft, the mystical land that lies far above the surface world.. Eagus.png| Eagus, the commander of the Knights of Skyloft. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 13-B Conquest Category:Magic